A Grave for a Butterfly
by Titanium Wildflower
Summary: Oneshot. A short story of Sango at school. She meets her love Sesshomaru, but everything goes wrong.


**Author's Notes**-A short story I felt needed to be written.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A Grave for a Butterfly **

Sango entered the class, her head lowered in shame. All the students in the overly crowded room stared at the young woman, grinning and laughing, enjoying every minute of the teenager's suffering. They were cruel, uncaring, emotionless human beings, people who felt pleasure from pain, feeding on the weaknesses of others. Everyone turned to the teacher, waiting for him to bring the girl down without mercy, and that's what he did. The adult yelled at the timid figure for not being able to finish an assignment, causing her to release small streams of tears. The students just laughed and mocked. Sango quietly sat down in the nearest desk at the back. She stared at her pink backpack, trying to focus on anything other than the words that were coming out of the mouths of the other kids. The teacher quickly maintained order and told everyone about an upcoming project, a group project. Students quickly rose from their desks and ran to their friends, forming large teams. Sango stood in her seat, waiting for the commotion to die. No one asked the girl if she wanted to join a group because not a single peer wanted her. Teachers always chose a team for Sango, and the team that had been picked always moaned and groaned and protested. Today was no different. They smirked and sneered at their new member, hating being the ones who received the shy teenager with no friends. And that was only the first class.

When the bell rang, Sango slowly exited the warm classroom and into the cold outside. Usually students would spend a minute to talk to each other, but not her. She would move from class to class without stopping to chat or even put her books in her locker. For the teenager going to school meant trying to gain knowledge for the real world. Making friends did not exactly make the top of her achievement list. Sango didn't want to be forced to fit in a society she believed to be full of wolves. She continued her course, ignoring the people passing her.

The depressed teenager reached her second classroom and sat in the front of the first row. Five minutes later the bell rang, causing the gabbing of the young adults to cease. Although the teacher in this class maintained a stronger grip on her kids, it did not repel the unrelenting attacks on Sango. Papers thrown, pencils flicked, gossip spread; the students constantly assaulted the poor girl in an effort to find amusement. None of the bully's needed to fear a reprisal for Sango never lashed out or told a teacher. All the abuse at school now seemed normal to her. She accepted the hard life she was living for ten years. The second-class teacher knew about Sago's desperate situation. The young woman spiraled into deep depression, and yet the adult, the one whose supposed to stop these ruthless children from tearing one of there own apart, took no aggressive steps to end Sago's suffering. Detentions and F's weren't good enough, but the teacher was oblivious to her failure.

Third class reached Sango after nearly two hours of constant pain, and the sad thing was that she had five more hours of school left. The teenager was terrified to see the teacher's chair absent. Students inside the classroom smelt the fear like a shark smells blood in water. They quickly formed a circle around her, asking questions about the youth's personal life, questions like how many boyfriends she had. Sango replied none. The students laughed. This hit the already battered girl hard. She could not recall a single time a man asked her to go to the prom, nor has she ever been on a date. Sango did have a secret crush, however. His name was Sesshomaru, a tall, handsome, and strong man. Girls throughout the entire school wanted to be the girlfriend of one of the most popular students who ever lived. Now despite his personal appearance, Sesshomaru wasn't a bad boy. He did not belong to a gang, preferring solitude above all else. Great academic skills mixed with all A's and a sense of honor made him a very well respected man. If a gallant knight existed for Sango, it would be Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru entered his new classroom without care. His fellow peers began to whisper, saying how much cooler the class was going to be with him here. He ignored their praise and worship, finding all of them annoying, all but one. Sango, the girl he fell in love with. She had a seat in the back of the classroom, and that's were he wanted to sit, near her. The students, who were begging him to take a desk near them, were shocked to see the most popular guy in school instead choose a desk next to Sango, a girl who had no friends and rarely spoke. Sesshomaru gazed at her beautiful face and smiled. She looked like a ripe tomato, her cheeks becoming hotter and hotter. The bell rang, and the teacher of this class, who was always lenient, gave everyone papers about a group project that would be due two weeks from now. Everyone raced to Sesshomaru, trying to persuade him to be his or her partner. But again the students were shocked when he asked Sango to be his partner. Time stood still, not a single sound was made. The young woman, in disbelief, slowly nodded, her eyes becoming teary. He then proceeded working on the project with his secret love, both of them occasionally glancing at the other. After 50 minutes the bell rang once again.

It was now officially lunchtime. Sesshomaru invited Sango to eat with him. She said she had no food or money. He smiled and joined in the food line. Thinking that he would not come back for her, Sango stormed off, cursing herself for not bringing any money or something to eat. But instead of deserting the shy teenager, Sesshomaru bought her a lunch. He did not want to miss opportunity of telling the woman he loved his true feelings. But she left, unknowing of what he did for her. Instead of waiting for tomorrow to speak with her, the young man searched for Sango, thinking that this may be the only chance he has. When Sesshomaru found his love he quickly offered the food, which she timidly accepted. They sat at a lunch table and talked to no end. Then out of the blue he told Sango that he loved her. She broke down into tears, saying that she loved him as well. For once in her life the young woman finally felt accepted. The next period flew by thanks to Sesshomaru's state of being there with her.

During the last class a group of girls were planning to pull a prank on Sango. They would lure her into their trap by saying that Sesshomaru wanted to speak with her. When she was in striking distance the girls would throw water balloons filled with blue paint. The girls wanted revenge for stealing "their" lover, making the young girl cry was just an added bonus.

After school, Sesshomaru, who heard about this plan from a student with a big mouth, sprinted out of the classroom and began a frantic search for his love, bent on stopping the girls' cruel joke. He turned a corner, and saw Sango looking for him. She saw the young man and waved. But before reaching her love, the girls pounded her with a constant barrage of blue paint water balloons. All the students who witnessed the prank laughed at Sango. She looked up at her love, his eyes angered by what the girls had done. The teenager yelled at him, screaming that he never loved her, that all of this was just a big joke. She ran away, crying and sobbing. Sango no longer felt accepted.

The next day Sesshomaru's love was absent, much to the pleasure of the other students. He wanted to apologize for letting such a thing happen to her. The young man needed Sango; he needed her to see how much he loved her. But that time did not come. Sango never came back.

Sesshomaru looked down at the grave. He placed the flowers on it, and allowed tears to build up in his eyes. Only the young man came to see Sango, and no one else. The girls who caused the teenager to take her own young life felt no pity or regret for what they had done. The students continued their school routine as if her existence was just an illusion. But Sesshomaru knew she was no illusion. He could never forget her. Would things be different if someone stopped all the pain that the shy girl constantly received? If he had made her feel accepted earlier would she have not destroyed her own precious existence? Sesshomaru slowly walked off, butterflies flying around the grave of Sango, his first and only love.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Author's Notes**-Please comment. I decided not to give any descriptions or dialogue for I wanted the reader to focus on the actions. How did this story come out?


End file.
